Uniformed Services
by City Girl Dreamer
Summary: Ryuichi loves his Tatsuha, he loves him a lot...he still gets a slight insecure and angsty though...but all those thoughts fly out of the window when Tatsuha wears his uniform!


**Okay...I have not abandened 'A Picture's Worth'...I'll probably update it tomorrow...**

**I just had this plot penguin that kept biting me to write this...I'm not sure if it came out right...I haven't really written anything like this before..**

**It like...starts of with Ryuichi being angsty and insecure but then it switches to pointless sex...**

**Still...I hope you all enjoy it...**

_**Disclaimer: **If I were Miss Maki, then Ryuichi and Tatsuha would be together from DAY ONE! Unfortunatley...they didn't...until Gravitation EX came out...and that still didn't pair them up until the very end!_

_**Warning: **Pointless smut...blame the penguin..._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Uniformed Services

Okay, so this was wrong, this was illegal and this was against everyone's wishes. He was sixteen and he was thirty one. A fifteen year gap, quite a lot considering what you're up against.

But did they care?

Not a chance.

How can it be wrong…?

Well, even though the modern world was changing, people will always oppose something or other. They've opposed black people, women, other religions…and now homosexuals. Even though it is the 21st century! It seems that, no matter what, people today will always find something to hate…

So much for world peace then, eh?

Well…two men in a happy, passionate relationship…was that _really _wrong?

Okay, so what about it being illegal?

Ryuichi knew that the boy was technically a minor…he knew that even though he could **decide **whether or not he wanted sex, he couldn't actually **have **it. If anyone connected to the media found out about it…well…that was 'Goodbye career! Goodbye relationship! Hello jail sentence!'

Actually, it probably wouldn't be **that **harsh. Although, if having his private life published out meant leaving his music and his lover, then Hell…it might as well be a jail sentence!

The thing he couldn't understand was why so many people considered Tatsuha to be a minor. He was over the age of 13. He could consent…so why couldn't he? Why was it frowned upon, if it was legal…?

Things like that made Ryuichis' head spin…and being dizzy wasn't quite as fun as it looked.

Now for it being against everyone's wishes was different. Ryuichi knew **exactly **why some people didn't approve…

Tohma didn't like Tatsuha being with Ryuichi for the simple facts that he was a) too young, b) a sex-addict and c) Tohma just had a feeling that Tatsuha was just using him.

This wasn't true. At. All! His darling would never, ever use him…he told Ryuichi himself.

Now, Mika was just plain Mika. Being overly-protective over her little brothers, as per-usual. She didn't like Ryuichi being with Tatsuha because a) he was too old, b) he would eventually break his heart and c) they weren't suited for each other.

Yes. The Royal Couple were intervening with true love again. Tohma would try and persuade Ryuichi, whilst Mika would try and persuade Tatsuha.

All of their attempts failed.

Just like they had failed with Yuki and Shuichi…they had failed with Tatsuha and Ryuichi too.

Everyone else seemed to have accepted them. Well…they eventually did anyway…

Yuki felt slightly uncomfortable with the fact that his baby brother was going out with a man twice his age, and he made sure that Ryuichi knew about it. In fact, Ryuichi has probably lost count of the number of subtle threats Yuki sent his way, warning him that if he **ever **hurt Tatsuha…well, did the threat really need to be said?

Noriko made sure to warn Tatsuha too. She was scared that he was going to ditch her friend after a few rounds in the bedroom. It took many months for her to finally realise that Tatsuha would kill himself, if he ever ditched Ryuichi.

So really, it wasn't against **everyone's **wishes…just the two main ones…everyone else was happy for them.

But still…Ryuichi was scared…

He was scared that he would lose it…he was scared that his darling would leave him…he was scared of being left alone again…

The thing with secret relationships is that you **have **to keep the act up. No matter how much Ryuichi wanted to kill that girl for touching **his **darling…no matter how much he wanted to slaughter every pretty girl and guy that checked **his **darling out…that felt **his **darling up…

One time he did almost lose it…his jealousy overcame his common sense and he flew into a violent rage. His darling…**his darling **was being kissed…by some slutty, little nobody!

Grabbing Mr. Nobody by the scruff of his neck, Ryuichi dragged the guy off of Tatsuha. When he was quizzed about his actions, he merely laughed it off and said Tatsuha was late for an appointment and that he would call him later…

Mr. Nobody received no calls and Tatsuha received a night of jealous-driven sex with his lover.

But apart from his jealous feelings…his abandonment issues and his paranoia that Tatsuha would eventually leave him for a younger man…he was happy…

Honestly? …It was (in a blurred way), wrong, illegal and against everyone's wishes…but oh! How it was so sinfully delicious.

Everything about his darling was sinfully, wickedly **delicious**!

The way Tatsuha would look at him with his black onyx eyes…oh, it made him melt every time. The way he smirked or smiled with mischief…the way he laughed…the way he cooked…played…had sex…

It was enough to make anyone keel over in a lust overload…

But not as much…as when Tatsuha wore his **school uniform!**

Long, black trousers clinging to his legs, showing off everything! A crisp, white button shirt, with the first three buttons undone, leaving a nice view of golden skin. A tie hung loosely around his neck, giving any observer lustful thoughts for other uses that tie could hold. And a black blazer…a blazer that was snug around his body. It was undone leaving the white shirt showing…a white shirt that was clearly against the regulations as it showed off his toned body…

To be honest…Ryuichi thought everything about this uniform was against regulations…it was too damn sexy! And well, you know what they say…**everyone **loves a man in a uniform.

His man just so happened to be dressed in a different kind of uniform, to what everyone else would expect. And here he was…

Monday morning…7:45 am… Waiting for his goodbye kiss, as he lingered by the door…

Banishing all of his thoughts and all of his worries to the back of his mind, Ryuichi jumped off the sofa and skipped to the front door. When he reached his lover he began to leap into his arms…only to stop midway and gasp…then gape…than melt…

Tatsuha was meant to be completely oblivious to his lover's lust of seeing him in his attire. Key words: **meant to be**. Cleary…he wasn't…and he was using his lovers' weakness to his full advantage.

Ryuichi swore that the trousers were that teensy bit tighter than usual…and it looked as if they were made of a different material too…The shirt also looked different…more smaller…more open at the top…it could have something to do with the fact that **five **buttons were undone this morning, but who knows…?

The tie hadn't been tied up…now it was just a long length of material draped across his neck, the end bits dangling down, dancing across his bare chest…the blazer was missing too…why was the blazer missing? It was Ryuichis' favourite part of the uniform. It made his darling look so smart…so business-like…so…**sexy**! The way he would saunter around their apartment with it on, made Ryuichi breathless and lustful.

It was quite surprising how undoing a _few _more buttons and wearing a _smaller sized _pair of trousers could make a rock-star needier for sex. Tatsuha decided that the future detentions he was going to get for breaking the school's uniform regulations…were so worth it, if this was reaction he was going to get out of his lover.

Ryuichi trembled as he watched his boyfriend fiddle with his tie impatiently. His legs began to take on a mind of their own as they began to walk towards his lover. His arms began to automatically reach out and grasp at the tie, pulling his lover down, connecting their lips with a passionate kiss.

Ryuichi could feel his lover's smirk as he dropped his school bag and wound his arms around Ryuichis' waist. Tatsuha pulled his honey closer to him, exploring more and more of his honeys' body.

Tatsuha felt Ryuichi break away slightly to breathe. Resting their foreheads together, he began to giggle…it was only a uniform after all…

Giving him a confused look, Ryuichi shook his head in silent chastisement. His lover was mature for his age, but he was still sixteen…he was still allowed to be immature when he wanted to be.

Picking his lover up bridal style, Tatsuha began to walk to the sofa…his lips not leaving his lovers' once. He lay his lover down gently and began to leave butterfly kisses down the side of Ryuichis' neck, making him writhe and squirm.

After a few minutes of this torture, Ryuichi began to want more…but his darling had pulled away…

"Don't leave…you can't leave me like this…not now!" He demanded.

"But I'm going to be late…" _Not that I really care…_

"So…who cares? Now, come back down here before I give you a detention!"

"Yes sir!"

Tatsuha smirked and leant down into his honey again. Kissing him heatedly, he began to undo all the buttons on his honeys shirt. Nipping at each new piece of skin that was revealed to him, Tatsuha began to bite…hard…but only on his chest…always on his chest…

The rule they had was that if they were going to leave love-bites they should leave them in places, others won't find…like on their chests, the inside of their legs…once when Tatsuha was feeling particularly naughty, he left one on Ryuichis' bum.

Said pop-star was getting impatient with all the foreplay and decided to take things into his own hands…leaping out at Tatsuha, he pinned the boy underneath him and savoured the sight of his flushed boyfriend in his uniform.

Tatsuhas' eyes widened at the twist of events and they widened even more when Ryuichi took the lead and began to smother his boyfriend with kisses. Giving the uniform one last, lingering look, he began to gently unbutton his shirt.

If it were any other item of clothing, Ryuichi would have torn them away, ripping them apart in a blind desire to reach his darlings' body. But this was his **uniform**…an item as seductive as this should be treated carefully.

Tatsuha wriggled and sighed impatiently, as Ryuichi began to undo his trousers ever…so…s l o w l y…

"Do you always go to school commando…?" He asked, with a mixture of amusement and slight annoyance.

How dare his lover go to school with no boxers…didn't he know that he was just making it easier for all those girl and guys who want to jump him?

"No…of course not…but come on! How else do you expect me to get into those trousers? They left no room for boxers!"

Ryuichi smiled, more reassured than anything else and began to kiss his darlings' stomach, dipping his tongue into the belly-button, placing whispering kisses along his abdomen.

All this foreplay was driving Tatsuha insane!

Sensing this, Ryuichi whipped off the last of his clothes, leaving Tatsuha naked and vulnerable…just for him…the sight of his darling looking so inviting and prepared for him made Ryuichi want to ravish then and there…

Was it any wonder this was wrong, illegal and against everyone's wishes?

Tatsuha noticed that his boyfriend had drifted off into his daydream world again and so the tables were turned again. This time Ryuichi was trapped underneath a lusty teenager, whose mind was only on finding his release.

Yanking off the jeans his honey wore, Tatsuha dived straight into payback. Kissing the inside of Ryuichis' thigh, he placed his hands firmly on top of his honeys' wrists…

"No. Touching."

Ryuichi gasped as his lovers mouth covered his right nipple…he could feel the tongue as it played with the pierced hoop he had gotten a few months ago. Teeth nibbled along the sensitive nub…switching his attention to the other, Ryuichi noticed something he really should have noticed before.

On his lover's shoulder was a small heart…just a small one. What came after the heart was his name in posh handwriting. When did he get this done?

"Ta~tsu~haaa…when did you get this done?"

Pausing his torture, the teen pulled away and looked down in confusion.

"Hmm…what do you mean…?"

"Your tattoo…it's…nice…and pretty..."

Okay…it was more than nice and pretty…it was the best thing Tatsuha had ever done for him…ever!

"Oh…that, well…Shuichi wanted one of Eiri's name…but he was too wimpy to try it and so I had mine done to prove it didn't hurt…"

"Did it hurt…?"

"Like Hell…but it was worth it…" He quipped with a wink.

Knowing how much Ryuichi hated him to be in pain, Tatsuha covered up his mouth before he could complain. Deciding that foreplay was getting boring, he reached out and took the tub of lube from the table (they always had one dotted about somewhere) and began to prepare his honey.

Yelping at the coldness and the shock of the intrusion, Ryuichi began to purr with pleasure as Tatsuha played his body like an instrument…only his noises, Tatsuha thought, were ten times more wonderful than any melody produced by an inanimate object.

Deciding that he had been prepared enough, Tatsuha placed himself at Ryuichis' entrance and pushed.

Crying out, Ryuichi arched his back as he was filled. Panting softly he brought Tatsuha back down for more kisses. Each one drew more mewls of delight from his throat as they became deeper and more passionate.

Moving at a steady pace, they began to rock against each other in rhythm. Back and forth…In and out…gasps and moans filling up the air as their voices reached higher volumes.

Faster and harder, they whimpered and shouted as they neared their end. Ryuichi cracked first and as his muscles tensed up from the pleasure, Tatsuha came shortly afterwards.

Gasping and panting, they both began to regain their much needed oxygen. Tatsuha pulled out of his honeys' body and collapsed on top of him, exhaustion overcoming his mind.

Ryuichi wriggled out from underneath and draped his body over Tatsuhas', curling up and wrapping his arms around his darlings neck whilst Tatsuha wrapped his own arms around his honeys' waist.

Glancing at the clock, Tatsuha moaned with anguish.

"What's wrong…?" His honey asked.

"I'm late…I knew I was going to be late…" He whimpered.

Ryuichi looked at him, raising his eyebrow at his lovers' complaint.

"Would you rather have gone to school, than do this?"

"…no…"

"Thought so…"

They both fell into complete, comfortable silence, enjoying each others company and savouring each second they had with each other…

Well…Ryuichi was…Tatsuha was still pondering a certain fetish his lover had…

"You know…if a uniform turns you on this much, do you want me to join a uniformed service…" Tatsuha mused.

"Nope! Not at all!" His honey said sharply.

"Huh..? Why not…?"

"Because…this is the **only **uniformed service I want you to do!"

* * *

**You know something...I liked that...I actually liked something I wrote... :)**

**And here I am...and I am a review whore...so...REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
